


Up All Night

by Candlehearts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Love/Hate, Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candlehearts/pseuds/Candlehearts
Summary: A power struggle, intensified by a Force Bond stronger than either of them could have imagined.*Major movie spoilers





	Up All Night

A familiar sensation. The sensation of something, someone, a presence all too familiar manifesting suddenly. Without a word, Rey sat up in her low, simple bed, thin blankets falling silently to the metal floor. Her staff was already in hand, though she was barefoot and wearing bedclothes.

 

“Why is this still happening?” She snarled, staff aimed directly at Ren’s nose. She had been asleep, although only just, and was blinking rapidly to focus her blurry vision.

 

Kylo Ren looked equally tired, upon further inspection. He was sat atop something – a chair? A bed? – and was staring directly at her, a strange expression on his scarred face. Originally, Snoke was the one supposedly connecting them through the force. Not only mentally, but eventually physically, until they met and Rey went to Kylo personally in an attempt to save him.

  
Rey’s harsh voice broke the silence, “Answer me! Why are you calling out to me?” Her staff inched close to his form, but the connection was not physical yet. It phased through the black-clad man, making no contact.

  
“I didn’t call you,” His voice was deep and, yet soft in volume, although that voice could easily turn dangerous and sharp in moments. “I opened my eyes, and here you were, waving a stick in my face.” He stood, tall and dark, easily phasing through Rey’s staff and stepping toward her.

 

This didn’t make sense. He had to have called for her, or vice versa, through the Force. The only reason they had met this way before was because Snoke was using them both to his own cruel end – and now, Snoke was in pieces, dead and gone. The Force wouldn’t bring them together on its own, it would have no reason to…

 

“You’re lying. Snoke is dead, the only person calling for anyone here is you!” Her staff swatted at Kylo’s form, yet did not connect. Her face was all frown and furrow, hair still up in three buns, yet fly-aways scattered across her weary face. A face that was reddened, her mind barely tasting rest for weeks after the events on the mineral planet. Where Luke had saved them all, where he drew his last breath as a Jedi, where she thought Ben was still able to be saved. Her rage bubbled inside her chest like a volcano ready to burst.

 

Kylo’s face showed no smugness and no animosity, only confusion. “I didn’t. Call for you, I mean. It is how I say,” He gestured toward her, frustrated with her belligerence toward him. This girl, this orphan, had already tried him. Already rejected him when he offered her everything. “I had no reason to meet you again. I tried to give you everything!”

  
His voice was reaching that dangerous point, although it did not rise in volume. Rey threw her staff to the bed behind her angrily, taking a step toward Kylo’s form. “No, I tried to help you! Not the other way around.”

 

Desperation, on both of their faces. They were close now, frowning at each other, eyes locked.

 

Kylo’s upper lip trembled, but only just. “When we touched, the first time, I saw it.” He whispered, voice husky and low. “I saw what you wanted, what your future was. I saw your parents, abandoning you like you were trash. You know this, Rey –“

 

“Stop! I don’t want to hear you say this to me, not again!” Rey closed her eyes tightly. She didn’t believe him. She wouldn ‘t believe him –

 

Suddenly, where there was nothing there before, she felt hot breath on her face. The Force had manifested their forms physically as they argued, the background mingling and melding as they met in this one space. Snapping open her eyes, she backed up several steps until the back of her thighs met the low bed. Breathing heavily, she scrambled to grab her staff, expecting a fight, but she couldn’t find anything there. The background around both of them had combined, and what she actually had hit with her thighs was a wall. She had no weapon.

 

Kylo advanced when she stepped back, feet barely making a sound as he padded toward her with long strides. He, too, was barefoot and also without a weapon. Rey braced herself against the wall, lashing out at Kylo with a sudden kick – that he caught with a grunt, pushing her back toward the wall.

 

“I didn’t come here to fight. I didn’t come here of my free will at all!” He barked, with a tone that would normally scare others, but only made Rey narrow her eyes and fire back.

  
“I didn’t, either! Why would I have come to meet a monster like you?” Both were lying, wearing a mask of anger and frustration. Both were hotheaded, stubborn, and had power coursing through them neither understood. A common ground Rey refused to accept, and Kylo refused to let go.

 

A single step and Kylo was as close as he could get to Rey without touching. He was taller than her, and looked down on her with something less than coldness, but nothing similar to kindness. He raised a gloved hand slowly, so she wouldn’t immediately lash out, thinking he would hit her.

 

His cold, leather-clad hand met her cheek. Gentle.

 

“I can make you believe me. About what you wanted, what I saw, when we touched.” She didn’t shy away from his touch, only stared back at him coldly.

 

“You only saw what you wanted to see,” She murmured harshly, yet softer than before when they argued. “I tried to help you. I won’t try again.”

 

A smirk broke his steely expression, cockiness overtaking his gloomy eyes. “I don’t need help, Rey. I want you to believe me, because I’m not lying.” It was unfair, how she never believed him about the darkness in her world. Absolutely unfair.

 

Her dark eyes shifted to his hand, then to his face. Suspicion, but not an outright rejection.

 

“Fine. But when you see what you want to see, you’re to leave me alone. And never meet me again, unless it’s on the battlefield.”

 

Kylo’s smirk grew wider, and she was disgusted by his cockiness. His gloved right hand stayed on her cheek, stroking it softly, although it did seem as though his hand trembled. Was that her imagination? He raised his left hand to his mouth, peeling the leather off slowly with his teeth. The glove fell to the floor, and he held his bare hand out to her.

 

Rey swallowed thickly, lips parting as if to say something yet nothing came out. His hand was warm, almost hot, as she took it – the vision started immediately, overtaking her mind. However, it was not the same as she had seen before.

 

She heard it more than saw it, and felt it more than anything. Pressure. Heat. Something sharp, something soft. Large, leather-bound hands holding her. His eyes, lips –

 

The vision broke as their hands abruptly parted. Eyes snapped open, and she was pressed against the wall, Kylo’s gloved hand now holding her neck and jaw, his other hand and arm trapping her. He was panting, eyes wild and dark, searching her face. Her breath came out in bursts, face reddened, sweating. Rey’s eyes traveled Kylo’s face as well, tracing his scar from eye to jaw, unable to catch her breath.

 

“That wasn’t – I didn’t –“ She panted, squirming under his grip that she suddenly was acutely aware of. His hold on her wasn’t painful, but firm. Not letting her escape, knowing they both saw the same thing. The Force didn’t tell lies. It only let the viewer of the future interpret what it had to say.

 

There was no room for interpretation, at least this time.

 

“There is no way you can say that was wrong, that the Force would show me something you didn’t want,” He spoke slowly, licking his lips. Rey swore under her breath, face burning, body burning. Anger and frustration turning into something else. She couldn’t get a word out, but she mouthed something foul toward him, yet this only made the panting man smile.

 

“I have all night, Rey. We have all night, here.” He tilted her face up with his gloved hand, leaning very, very close so the heat from his lips danced against hers. She was fire, something other than anger burning inside of her. His lips, his eyes, just like the vision they just shared – so clearly in her mind, she could _feel_ that vision. She already knew what his lips felt like, what sounds he made, _exactly where to touch_ to make him beg, make him plead for her again, just like he did before –

 

Angrily, she met his lips with hers, wildly and unafraid, allowing him to pull her disgustingly close. He was so warm, almost too hot, and both frantically deepened the kiss. Rey felt his bare hand against her neck, pulling her even closer, as those teeth that had so _horribly sensually_ peeled off that leather glove bit her tender lip, drawing an animalistic moan from her parted lips.

 

They broke the kiss equally, both breathing heavily. Her glazed eyes traced his scar again, this time lingering near his lips, then staring at his neck…

 

Kylo let out a soft laugh, almost smugly. “You already know how far this scar goes, don’t you?” His gloved hand shifted from her neck to her cheek, a leather-clad thumb toying with the corner of her mouth. Without thinking, her lips parted, allowing his digit to graze against her teeth and tongue. Kylo’s breath hitched, and something took over both of them just as it had in the vision, just as it had during the kiss – Rey bit his thumb, hard enough to elicit a groan. Her teeth clenched against the digit, her dark eyes gazing lustfully into his as his upper lip trembled again, and this time she definitely noticed.

 

Just as he had teased her, she slipped off his glove with her teeth, pulling the leather so it slid against his skin like a lover’s touch. She held it in her mouth before letting it drop to the floor, never breaking eye contact. She didn’t move a muscle, only stared into his desperate, wild eyes, and this is what broke Kylo Ren.

 

With a bare, trembling hand, he led one of hers to the buttons of his coat. It buttoned from neck to waist, only requiring a deft hand to separate the snaps. Rey grasped the seam closest to his neck, thumb playing with the scarred skin, yet didn’t make a move to do as he wished. Instead, a small smirk played across her lips, swollen from their desperate kiss.

 

“You have no idea what you’re doing, do you?” Her voice was saccharine, amused. She noticed his trembling hands and lips, the desperate look to his eyes. He wanted her, but was too afraid or too cocky to say. She would make him say what he wanted. After all, they had all night.

 

Again, Kylo’s upper lip trembled and he clenched his teeth to stop it. His head was spinning, body alight, and an ache building up inside of him. It was her – It was always Rey, and he couldn’t push it away when they were alone. In this space that was theirs, with no war and no enemies and no Jedi or Sith or First Order.

 

He needed her, now. “Please,” It was barely a whisper, but the word slipped past his lips regardless.

 

Rey heard him, but only tilted her head, eyes dancing with amusement. “What? You’re mumbling.”

“Please.” He tugged at the delicate yet practiced hand that toyed with his coat seam, voice louder yet strained and desperate.

 

“Please, what?”

 

He couldn’t take any more. They may have had time, but if he didn’t have her now, if she didn’t disrobe him _now_ he wouldn’t know what to do, his mind was a mess of desperation and desire and his body was too hot and everything _ached –_ “I want you. Rey, please.”

 

Oh, his voice. That deep, husky voice was dripping with primal desire. Begging. This powerful man, a figure of absolute authority, was begging to be disrobed by an orphan from Jakku, who was barefoot and a foot shorter than he was. This towering man, dressed in darkness in more ways than one, with strong hands and a strong voice, laid emotionally bare before her.

 

“ _Good boy,”_ Her voice was breathy and lush, and she could barely control her breathing as her hands quickly undid each button of his coat. With each _snap,_ Kylo’s breathing increased until he was albeit panting, grasping Rey by the waist. His warm hands danced along her hips, undoing her loose bedclothes that wrapped around her slim form, hands still trembling as desire welled inside of him even stronger than before. Without hesitation, Rey pulled the coat off of his form, revealing nothing aside from bare skin, covered in scars and sweat.

 

He was practically throbbing all over with heat. Rey’s deft hands traced his scar from neck down, and down more, peeling off his pants without pause as he struggled to undo her own robes.

 

“Jedi robes, Jedi robes,” Kylo mumbled, frustrated. “So… unnecessarily complicated.” In annoyance, he simply ripped through the front of the light fabric, eliciting a gasp when she was rendered bare in front of him. He didn’t stop to admire her lithe form – instead, he pushed her against the wall so both were touching, skin on skin, throbbing together.

 

Perhaps he didn’t know what he was doing. But when Rey gripped his back with trembling, excited hands, he lost all sense of nervousness and insecurity. Searing, warm lips met hers, starting a frantically deep kiss as he continued disrobing her, letting various layers of light linen fall to their feet. Kylo gripped her hips hard, pulling their bodies flush, and she could feel his hardness and her own free will escaped her as a disgustingly lustful noise escaped her parted lips.  

 

His final layer came off and landed somewhere, not to be seen again that night. Sliding along the wall, mouths and tongues still entwined, they finally found Rey’s “bed” in their mingled and melded surroundings. His mouth, hot and wet and all teeth and desire, made its way to her neck. Kylo could never imagine the sounds this stubborn girl would spill from her lips as he bit and licked her sensitive flesh, nor the sounds that would slip past his when Rey thrust her hips against his from below.

Groaning against the flesh of her neck, his cock entered her easily. He bit down on her tender flesh as Rey cried out, voice almost unrecognizable with pleasure. Her hips matched his ministrations, and Kylo could feel her nails digging into his back and he couldn’t seem to stop from thrusting into her warmth – not that he would have wanted to. The space around them was filled with sweet yet carnal sounds, both desperately pleasuring the other, heat and sweat and sharpness as the vision came into fruition, like both of them knew from the beginning.

 

It felt like ages, yet at the same time mere moments. Kylo’s head tilted back as a wave of absolute ecstasy washed over him and Rey both, but she didn’t stop – Rey’s lips and then teeth met his neck, and as her thin but strong form pushed _him_ onto the bed to straddle his hips, Kylo Ren heard his own words in his mind as a deep, lustful moan filled the air:

 

_We have all night._

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movie and was instantly converted to Pro Reylo and legit dreamed that Force Bonds were so strong they were physical.   
> I don't feel like I wrote this very well at all but I had the idea and was obsessing over it all day, so criticism is welcome. I'd love to improve!


End file.
